Don't Touch Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is on a date when they are gangraped and he is forced to watch as his date is killed in front of him.He is also stabbed. Afterwards he can't have any man touch him, not even Morgan. Can the team help him recover? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I really really shouldn't start another Reid fic...should I? *hangs head in shame***

It was the first time Reid had been on a date in ages. The girl, Abigal, was cute. She had rosy cheeks and blond hair pulled into a pony tail. She called him Spence. He wasn't used to it,and he liked it.

_Garcia had been the one to set them up. He at first protested, majorily. But then was pratically forced into it by both her and Morgan._

_"I swear you two are in this together," he growled as they made him get into the car._

_"Oh yes, it's a conspiracy," said Garcia with a twinkle in her eye. "Now go, before that poor girl thinks she's stood up_."

He had been shy on the date, but he had to admit it felt good to be out with someone. Normally he would have been inside on a Saturday night curled up with a science fiction book.

She did most of the talking. He didn't mind. What happened next he wished desperatly not to remember.

They came out of no where. Big hulking men. They wore leather jackets and carried chains with them. It was their smiles and eyes that terrified him the most, he had seen it on many UnSubs...the look of evil.

The clouds rolled in with the danger as they surrounded them. The girl was already crying in fear. He had to protect her. He scooted in front of her, his eyes flashing daggers at them.

They laughed at that.

"You think you, puny man, can protect her?" One of them chuckled.

"I can try," he growled and pulled out a gun.

Their eyes widened with surprise.

"You carryin' a gun little man?"

"I'm an FBI Agent," said Reid as he held out his badge. "Whatever you're thinking of doing I suggest you change your minds now." His voice shook, damn it!

They started laughing.

"Really?" One of them snickered. "You want us to change our minds now?" They roared with laughter. He was caught off guard when one of them snuck up from behind and grabbed his date, who screamed in terror.

That was enough for one of them to snatch the gun away and point it at him.

"You're really gonna want to see this," the man with the gun laughed as two men grabbed his arms and pulled them into an alley.

"Stop it!" He struggled as he saw them throw her on the ground. The poor girl was sobbing. He felt a knife press against him and one of the men sniffed his neck and breathed into his ear.

"You smell good pretty boy," the man laughed. He shuddered. Morgan had always called him a pretty boy but this time he knew it meant something entirely different. "I've never had an FBI Agent before."

They were quick with her. He had to watch, though. He struggled as they abused her, and then he closed his eyes when the stabbing began. But he could hear her gurgled screams, her pleading them.

_No, no no This wans't happening!_

He could tell it was him they really wanted. They flung him onto the ground and he heard the cracking of his ribs. He was terrified when they ripped his clothes, treating him like he was some kind of animal. He turned his head and stared at the dead body of his date. She was such a good person too. He didn't know her long but she didn't deserve that kind of fate.

He cried out in pain as one forced their penis into his anus and another one forced theirs into his mouth. He didn't want to please them by any means, please these monsters, but the struggle to survive was strong in him. he had to survive. he couldn't let them win.

Finally they released him from their death choking grip. There were bruises on his neck, scatches on his face. And blood everywhere...his blood mixing in with hers.

They took their time stabbing him. They twisted their knifes this way and that. The pain cut into the skin. Blood trickled down his body. And finally they were finished.

All of them left, high fiving each other as if they had won a game, and left him there bleeding to death. It started to rain. He watched the water wash the blood downstream and prayed for someone to find them...prayed for this nightmare to end, and even prayed for the quick release of death if it meant this agonizing pain would stop. But he wasn't so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I'm really excited about this story.**

Reid laid there, blood rushing in with the water. He heard faint distant voices shouting. Panic in the air. He could barely breathe, let alone move.

"Oh my God, someone call 911!"

He heard footsteps.

He saw feet sinking near the girl's body.

"She's dead!"

He felt fingers on his neck.

"This one is still alive!" The voice was male. He shuddered. He didn't like men now. "It's okay, kid. Can you hear me?" The man's voice was kind, but it didn't matter. He shuddered again. "We're gonna get you help."

The Ambulence and police cars created more noise. He heard the splashes of feet running on water. Far off formal voices. He saw feet surrounding him.

"It's going to be okay,son," said another voice. It was male again. He tensed.

He moaned when they turned him over shook when he was lifted onto the stretcher.

He panicked at the men grabbing his body. So many hands! No...no no this wasn't happening again.

He sobbed as he tried to fight them.

"Easy there son! It's okay! You have to stop fighting us! We're trying to help!"

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him to the hospital fast."

Too many hands. Too many voices. He couldn't breathe. The fear controlled the pain.

No, no no. Don't touch me, please don't touch me.

Suddenly he felt something sharp in his neck.

Blackness greeted him like an old friend.

* * *

The others looked at each other, fear and worry in his eyes. The rest of the officers were placing the girl in the body bag.

"Do we have a name?" One asked a paramedic as they loaded Reid into the stretcher.

"They didn't take his wallet," the paramedic said and handed it to the officer.

The officer sighed and glanced at the sleeping Reid.

"He's so young," he mumbled. "So young."

"They both were," his partner said grimly.

The offiicer shook his head and brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Dr. Spencer Reid," he read and he looked surprised. "Works for the FBI..."

"A little young for the FBI don't you think?" The partner asked.

It started to rain harder.

"I should call his boss," the officer said, the ambulence had already gone. Both got into the cop car as the others followed the ambulence to the hosptial.

* * *

Hotch was straightening his desk as he heard Garcia and Morgan gossiping outside of it.

The name Reid floated in and out of their conversation.

"You guys talking about Reid againg?" He asked with a smile as he carried his briefcase while closing the door.

"I was just telling Morgan he probably panicked at the rain. Maybe even took Abi up to his place," Garcia said with a wink.

Hotch snorted.

"This is Reid you're talking about, you do remember that?"

"He's right, he probably dragged that poor girl to some boring museum or a convention somewhere," laughed Morgan. Hotch's cell phone rang.

"Agent Hotchner here."

They watched as his demeanor changed.

"Yes..I know him,and yes he works for me...why are you calling?"

More fear was painted on his face.

"Are you sure it's him? What...how...serious is it?"

Morgan and Garcia glanced at each other. When Hotch lost his composure like this this wasn't a good thing. Hotch had to grasp a nearby railing.

"I'll be right down there."

"Hotch?" Morgan asked isntantly. "What was that all about?"

Hotch swallowed and glanced at them.

"It was about Reid."

"What about him" Garcia asked, her mother hen inside of her going off.

"He...and the date he was on...both of them were ambushed and..."

Morgan closed his eyes and Garcia put her hand to her mouth.

"No..."

"It gets worse."

"Worse?" Morgan cried out.

"They were..."Hotch found it difficult to form the words. "They were gangraped."

Morgan felt vomit rise and Garcia pratically collapsed. He had to hold her.

"And they stabbed the girl to death..."

"No!" Garcia cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "Not Abi! No!"

"And Reid?" Morgan dared to ask.

"They also stabbed him, several times. He's...he's still alive...barely. He's in surgery now."

"No!" Garcia kept repeating. "No, no, this isn't happening!"

"Easy babygirl." Morgan hugged her as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Come on," he said to her and she nodded, her whole body shaking. "Let's go see Reid."

_What's left of him anyway._

With all three in shock they headed down to the hospital unsure of what they would find and terrified that the Reid they knew would leave them forever...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

They all rushed into the hospital, fear written in their face. Hotch had managed to get a hold of JJ, Emily, and Rossi.

"Agent Hotchner," said Hotch, showing his badge. "We're here to see about Special Agent Dr. Reid?"

"You're here for Dr. Reid?" A famle voice appeared and they turned. The female doctor smiled sadly and shook their hands.

"I'm sure you were expecting a male doctor to deal with something so private," she added.

"The thought crossed our minds," said Morgan.

"We had a male doctor orginally but..."She pursed her lips.

"But what?" JJ asked fearfully.

"Dr. Reid is terrified of being handled by men." She stared at them. "I am hoping you three will be able to get through to him..."

"So he's alert?" Morgan asked.

"He just had surgery. He's going to go in for another one shortly. But yes, he is alert. We are trying to calm him down the best we can but he only responds well to a female touch now."

"Can't say I blame him," Rossi said softly. "With what happened to him the last time a bunch of men handled him.

"Had they caught the bastards?" Morgan asked, knuckles tightening. She shook her head.

"Good...that leaves it up to me..." Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Morgan..."Garcia murmured but Hotch shook his head at her. Morgan needed to feel in control about something right now, they all did.

"We'd like to see him," Hotch said quietly and the doctor nodded.

"Be prepared on what you might find," she said quietly. They walked on the hallway, their shoes squeeking with the wetness of the rain, but they didn't care. Their focus was on Dr. Reid.

They froze in front of the door way. There laid their Reid, hooked to machines. His face was badly bruised and scratched. His chest had been bandaged. They could tell where he was stabbed. It made them all sick to see him so frail, so vulnerable. Garcia started crying. This was all her fault. If she hadn't insisted on setting up this stupid stupid date...

JJ hugged her tigthly as Morgan inched his way closer and closer to his best friend, to his little brother.

Reid eyelids fluttered as he sat down next to the kid and tenderly touched him on the arm. They stood there, their bodies bracing for a reaction. Positive or negative.

* * *

Reid sensed a familar presence. A familiar _male _presence. Panic rose from deep within, screaming to be released. A male han was touching him. He had to get away...This was happening again...no, no no!

* * *

Morgan jerked back quickly when Reid started to cry, and twist his way out of Morgan's light grasp.

Reid started blubbering. They couldn't make out what he was saying but they stood there in shock. They had been warned but it was different seeing it. JJ rushed up towards Reid as Morgan backed off, looking horrified at himself. He stared at his hands. Was Reid really terrified of his hands?

"Shhh...Spence...it's all right, Spencer," JJ was whispering as he backed up with his co workers.

"It's okay Derek," Emily whispered to him. "It's not your fault."

That wouldn't stop the shaking of his hands though. The hatred towards himself dripping through his body. How could he have been so stupid?

"It's okay Spence," JJ kept repeating, running her hands through his hair, soothing it like a mother would. She kissed his forehead, and ignored his knee jerk reaction of fighting the hands that touched him.

* * *

A women's voice was heard now...his tense body began to relax, and bath in the warmth of that voice. The safety.

Yes, her voice was better.

He recoginzed her voice, but wasn't sure why.

He slowly began to relax and listen to the calming voice. The voice reminded him of his mother and her calming touch.

He stopped fighting.

* * *

They watched as JJ managed to calm Reid.

"That was amazing," the doctor said softly. She glanced at JJ. "Would you mind being there for Reid? To calm him down?"

JJ was shaking but nodded.

"If Morgan can stay. He won't touch Reid anymore," she added quickly. "But he'll be there to help calm _me _down."

Morgan smiled softly, knowing what JJ was doing and was thankful. The doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well."

Morgan couldn't stop glancing at Garcia, though. He felt awful for her. She was feeling obvious guilt over what was happening. He took Emily by the side.

"Garcia's going to need someone to watch her," he said quietly. "She's feeling guilty over what is happening..."

"Of course," Emily said quietly and hugged him before leaving. Hotch squeezed Morgan's shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Morgan swallowed.

"I think you should be asking Reid that...yes I'll be fine," he added quickly.

"Remember," said Rossi softly. "Don't take it personally, his reaction to you. He's not thinking clearly."

"I know that." He did know that but hearing it did help. A lot.

Emily led the crying Garcia outside as JJ and Morgan sat next to Redi's bed.

"Thanks," Morgan said to her and she nodded.

"I probably will need someone to calm me down," JJ added with a smile. As if on que Reid's eyes shot open from a nightmare, _those hands were all around him again, _and started to sob, and try to escape.

Morgan watched, feeling helpless, as JJ calmed Reid down by singing a gentle lullaby.

But then a soothing thought entered his head.

He wasn't helpless. He could find the monsters that did this to Reid and make them pay...for good...


End file.
